Mala
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Desde ese momento Marinette supo que tal vez tendria que ser Mala bastante seguido para poder quitarce de ensima al molesto felino...


_**Mala…**_

-buenos días prrrrincesa-ronroneo cariñoso cierto felino entrando por la escotilla a la habitación de la nombrada, ya se pueden imaginar quien es.

-prrrrincesa, ¿en dónde estás? Tu adorable gatito te está buscando-canturreo el joven héroe adentrándose por la habitación de la chica.

-¿de nuevo por aquí adorable gatito?-se burló la joven diseñadora llamándolo desde su almario en donde revolvía sus prendas indecisa, el gato curioso, se acercó a ella.

-ho mari, estas tan hermosa como siempre-alago el yendo directo a la joven con la intención de besarla, esta al darse cuenta de sus malvadas intenciones del minino lo empujó hacia otro lado antes de que llegara.

-auch, mi pobre corazón…sabias que cada vez que me rechazas un beso, un pollito muere ¿no quieres que un pollito muera o sí? princesa-hiso un gesto triste y dramático, Marinette soltó una carcajada.

-malvada, te ríes de la muerte de un adorable pollito-la acuso juguetón acercándose nuevamente a la chica, puso un pico serrando los ojos esperando ser correspondido, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mano que lo empujó hacia atrás alejándolo.

-eres mala…-refunfuño y parpadeo confundido al ver lo que hacia la chica de coletas, la miro a ella y luego miro la gran maleta abierta sobre el diván, frunció el ceño confundido al ver que ella doblaba un pantalón fino y floreado y lo metía dentro de la maleta donde ya había varias prendas.

-¿Qué, que estas ha-haciendo?-interrogo un tanto asustado, ella lo miro parpadeando varias veces.

-empacando, ¿no es obvió?-fue la respuesta de la chica que le restó importancia y continuo con su tarea de empacar.

-¿pe-pero papapara que…?-volvió a preguntar atragantándose con su saliva.

-me voy de vacaciones-dijo ella sin más, revolviendo las ropas en busca de ropa poco abrigadas que empacar, en cambio el gato estaba pálido, su mundo entero se derrumbó con esas simples cuatro palabras.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!...¿COMO? ¿Cuándo?-soltó paralizado y aterrado con la idea de no ver a su princesa en mucho tiempo, la joven soltó una risita.

-que me voy de vacaciones, ¿Cómo? En auto ¿Cuándo? En tres días-le respondió en orden sus preguntas mientras ponía en la maleta unos cuantos shorts, chat noir dejo de funcionar.

El peor temor de chat noir se hizo realidad, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta y ante la atenta mirada de Marinette salió al balcón con la mirada perdida.

Estiro su bastón y salió hacia la torre Eiffel ignorando todo.

¿Cómo que Marinette se iba de vacaciones? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a irse? Y después de que él avía prometido y jurado enamorarla antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

-estoy arruinado, ¿Cómo se supone que la enamore si ella no está aquí?-se lamentó con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a llorar sin saber cómo iba a logras su cometido sin la persona principal en lo que prometió.

-eres mala princesa…-murmuro entre lágrimas viendo tristemente el hermoso paisaje de parís.

 _ *****mientras tanto…con Marinette la mala*****_

-ajajajajaajaj, Tikki, debiste ver su expresión-se carcajeaba Marinette al recordar la cara de horror que puso el héroe parisino, Tikki la miro de mala cara, la kwami estaba por decir algo pero la señora Sabine entro de pronto a la habitación haciendo que la criatura roja se escondiera.

-¿ya terminaste Marinette? Debemos guardar toda la ropa de verano para dejar espacio a los abrigos-le dijo su madre llevándose la valija ya cerrada con ella.

-claro mamá-asintió la chica ayudando a su madre a llevar la maleta llena de ropa que para el invierno no le serviría.

-ajajajaja Tikki, me muero-se carcajeo una vez su madre bajo las escaleras perdiéndose por el pasillo, Tikki salió de su escondite fulminado con la mirada a su portadora.

-eres mala Marinette….pobre chat-le recrimino la criatura roja volando lejos de ahí, la chica ni caso le hizo, solo siguió riendo descontrolada.

-jajaja,yo no soy mala, él es molesto y no me deja tranquila nunca, así al menos se mantendrá lejos unas horas-se defendió ella cruzada de brazos, pues si, chat noir desde que descubrió que ella era Ladybug, no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo, y ella vio la oportunidad de deprimirlo y sabiendo que este se iría para mantener su orgullo, no dudo en usar eso de empacar la ropa de verano por la llegada del invierno para poner mal al gato, no le gustaba lastimarlo, pero vamos, cualquiera se cansa.

-eres mala…-se escuchó una voz desde la ventana, Marinette se paralizo al ver a chat noir mirándola con una mirada acusadora.

-pero yo también soy malo, prrrrincesa-se adentró en el cuarto el gato esta vez con una sonrisa de pura malicia en el rostro, Marinette trago pesado maldiciéndose por hablar tan fuerte.

-y déjame decirte Marinette, que desde hoy no te libraras de mi NUNCA, seré como una sombra para ti-le sonrió burlonamente acercándose peligrosamente a ella, y Marinette supo que tal vez tendría que volver a ser MALA bastante seguido para quitarse de encima al molesto felino….

 _ **¿Fin?...**_


End file.
